The Map
The map of Island Defense is very huge. It contains a lot of Bases, which are plateaus that are elevated above the rest of the terrain, and usually have only one entrance and sometimes a backdoor. There are a lot of keywords and locations to know. *Base Locations *Woodbase Locations *Special Locations *Tech Hiding Spots *Natural Jukes *Jukespots *Ancient Shrine (Shrine of Agouti) You can click the image to the left to enlarge it and have a closer look at the map. There will be edited versions of it below that point out the points of interest. Gold In the center of the map is the Gold Mound, also known as the Gold mine or simply the Gold, where builders can mine gold to advance their defenses and where titans can buy augmenting spells and upgrades with the loot they pillage. The Gold Mound has four entrances, and upon entering the gold mound, LOSis reduced to 5. Basing Locations ' Red' indicates prefered base spots. #Top left - one of the standardised bases. Advantage of being a rare but viable base spot, unlikely to be found during construction, limited space and rather bad wooding makes it not that great of a base though. #Double Tier - Often used by better players and avoided by newer ones, this base will be scanned a lot by good Titans. The great wooding capabilities and the insane space for supports make it very viable, the diagonal ramp and bad walling capabilities will make basing alone there a pain though. #Waterfall - the allrounder under the bases. Better choke than other standardised bases, backdoor entrance, good wooding capabilities and a lot of room. Basing there is risky though since good Titans will constantly scan it. #Close right (JaXm's base)- Slightly better choke than standardised bases, proximity to gold, rather bad wooding capabilities and limited space make it a rather odd choice. Rarely scanned, but can be found randomly due to the proximity to gold and the Waterfall/far right bases which are constantly scanned by good Titans. #Right - Weird choke discourages newer players from taken this spot, it is ideal for basing with no or nearly no support. Limited wooding capabilities and lack of space don't allow many supports anyway. Danger of being scanned due to the proximity of the far right base. This spot is usually only taken together with the base next to it. It has a back entrance. #Far right - most likely the favourite base under builders, due to the natural support lane and very long choke. The space is quite limited while wooding is pretty much superior to most other bases here. #Left - one of the standardised bases, everything that counts for #1 also counts for this base. #Bottom - the third standardised base, this one has far better wooding capabilities than the other two though and also more space to fit in supports and thus is usually taken over #1 or #7. Yellow 'are less viable spots that should be avoided except under special circumstances. Mostly they make good woodbases though. #Huge woodbase, allows hiding of tech since the Titan has to walk a long way into this base. Due to big ramp and non-existant choke its rather bad as a base. #Limited trees and being very exposed to nukes this base should rather be considered for Spectres as wood spot only. As base it can fend of Titans easily, due to the very long way they have to go to get to the cannons. The extremely limited space allowes probably only one support and very limited wooding. Can be used effectively as a last stand location if all basers died. #Can only hold about 15 workers and as such is rather used for non-basers as woodspot. Since this spot is scanned very rarely it is perfect to hide tech and for safe wooding. Once it becomes more popular than it already is Titans will adept though. As a base this works for support-only bases at best. #Double Base - if you want to base here you need two basers with full wood count. As a base it is quite viable due to the good chokes and the insane amount of space and trees that allows nearly a full builder team to join this base. Mostly it is used as a wood spot though. #Not enough trees for effective wooding as baser this is with its back entrance mostly used as spot for support builders. Due to the ramp you can theoretically base there - with limited effect, nearly every other spot is better. This is mostly used as natural choke only, due to its proximity to gold. #"Noob Base" - thats how it is called by a lot of people because newer players tend to base there and only there. Its extremely wide choke makes walling a pain and the cannons cannot hit the Titan with maximum effectiveness and thus this base is a horrible spot for a base. In addition the space is extremely limited. It makes a really good woodbase though. '''Pink '''are named areas that are related to basing. #Waterfall - simply because it's a waterfall. #Double Tier - also used as name for the base #Valley of Death - the name for this area comes from the proximity of the bases there. Any Titan or Minion that walks between them if both spots are occupied will take considerable damage. Wood Bases (Blue Numbers) (9Zakarious6) *All basing bases can serve as wood bases. The following locations are for places that aren't normally based at. *'Bottom Left - blue 1 **Many trees **Enough room for a possible three basers to wood here **Inner trees are safer than outer ones **Upper Left region of this is full of dead trees ***Excellent location to hiding tech *'Bottom Right - blue 2' **Not as many trees **Room for one baser only **The water East of this is a nice spot for zergling overlords *'Upper Right - blue 3' **Many trees **It is possible to be nuked from the double base above it. **Room for a few basers ***Normally used by only one for safety *'Upper Left - blue 4' **Some trees **One baser **Somewhat roomy **Excellent for reapers' MULEs so there can be room for supply etc. *'Bottom MidLeft - blue 5' **Nice amount of trees **Can have room for 2 basers **Good room **The Northern set of trees is easily nukeable **The Western set is not as easily nukeable if warning walls are in place *'Left - blue 6' **Three entrances accesable by Titan **Nice amount of trees **Use if most other wood bases are taken *MidSouth - blue 7 **Some trees, not enough for full population of workers **Can be nuked from cliff above **Nice spots for supply and first tech building *'Far Right - blue 8' **Multiple Titan entrances **Many trees **Multiple basers can wood here but it is not as safe as other ones *'Spectre Wooding - blue 9' **This is good for spectre to start quickly getting his wood production up while he golds **Easy to spot and is not that defendable **Use until one gets a dropship to move to cliffs *'Support Wooding - blue 10,11,12,13,14,15,16' **10 ***Room for multiple supports ***Trees in many places ***Spectre can also start wooding here ***Multiple entrances are around so warning walls are helpful **11 ***Room for multiple supports ***Trees on North and South sides ***Two entrances and one has destructible rocks **12 ***Good amount of trees ***Multiple supports possible, but normally only one ***Two entrances are easily walled **13 ***Some trees ***One support is most easily fit ***Some room for tech buildings **14 ***Few trees not on cliffs ***Cliffs good for Spectre and Reaper ***Most often used by baneling or changeling **15 ***Few trees ***Rarely used ***Can be good for baneling or changeling ***No clue why it is rarely used **16 ***Some trees ***Nice spot for people wanting gold ***Used to wait for Titan to leave gold *There are trees ALL over the map so this list is by no means all possible locations (Just like above if you know any other well used locations contact me so I can add them on the map) Tech Hiding Spots (Green Shapes) (9Zakarious6) *Most bases/wood bases can hide tech but this goes to specificly good hiding spots. *Right Arrow **Hide right by the bottom trees. **Good hiding spot because it can be overlooked by a nonobservant Titan *Down Arrow **ONLY 3x3 spot on a cliff **Excellent for a reaper or changeling gold building *Left Arrow **An excellent 3x3 spot **It is far from the main part of that base so it is often overlooked *Hexagon **Not often used but also not often travelled. **Good location if you want to hide something in plain sight *Oval **Often overlooked **Many 3x3 spots and a 2x2 spot that cannot be reached by most titans (Archon's range 3 excluded) *Square **Nice 2x2 spot **It is hidden by rocks **Another 2x2 spot is in the trees in the wood area next to this **That one is unhittable by titans (Archon again excluded) *Diamond **Room for multiple tech buildings **Often overlooked *Pentagon **Two 3x3 spots **Again, it is overlooked *Once again, there are many other hiding spots (especially inside wood bases and normal bases) *This is a most common list and does not limit tech hiding location